Miraculous Dragons
by ShyBean
Summary: The Haddock twins move to Paris hoping for a new start. They meet Marinette and her friends, and Paris is in peril, once again. Ladybug must now risk a two very special Miraculous in the hands of two strangers. Can she trust her new friends with very special Dragon Miraculouses? And why are they so special? (BEWARE! VERY SLOW UPDATES!)
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic ever, so apologize for any kind of mistakes made in this story.**

 **Summary: Marinette and Adrien are happy with their lives. The Haddock twins are not. They become friends, and Paris is in peril, again. Ladybug must now risk a two very special Miraculous in the hands of two strangers. Can she trust her new friends with the Dragon Miraculous(s)? And why are they so special?**

 **I know, horrible summary, but can you blame me. If you do blame me, please do so in silence.**

* * *

(Marinette speaking)

 _In the day time, I'm Marinette. Just a normal girl, with a normal life. But there's something about me that, no one knows yet. Because I have a secret . . ._

(Marinette singing)

 _Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous! The luckiest! The power of love always so strong! Miraculous~!_

* * *

Morning in Paris! A normal morning so far. Kids getting ready for school, but boi were they in for a surprise.

The previous day, there had been a few new students from BHS. Berk High School. Well, it was more of a really expensive boarding school, on the island of Berk. It was under construction because of the massive blizzard they had. Berk was twelve days North of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. Okay, not all of that was true, but that's what most of the students there like to say. Berk has been there for seven generations. It snowed nine months a year and hailed the other there. Sounds lovely, right?

There were five new students, three boys, and two girls. Frank 'Fishlegs' Ingerman, Steve 'Snotlout' Jorgenson, Thomas 'Tuffnut' Thorston, Rachel 'Ruffnut' Thorston (they're twins), and Ashley 'Astrid' Hofferson. Snotlout's father, Scott Jorgenson, was a millionaire and a football player. He paid for his son, the Thorston twins', and Astrid's education in BHS. Snotlout had a thing for Astrid, but she wasn't interested. But when Snotlout gave Astrid a chance to go to BHS, she just couldn't say no.

But Snotlout wasn't the only one love-struck for Astrid. Scott has an older brother, who was a billionaire. His name was Stoick Haddock, he had two children, twins. A boy and a girl. The boy, Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock, was falling for Astrid. So, hoping Astrid would notice him, Hiccup got his father to also pay for Astrid's entrance to BHS. It didn't do much. He and his twin, Hailey, also convinced his father to pay for their friend Fishlegs. But all that was a long time ago. Fishlegs shunned out the Haddock twins, just to be with the "popular" kids.

But let's go back to the present day. Everyone was doing their own thing. Minding their own business (for some cases). Yep, just a normal day. Or so they thought . . .

* * *

 **First chapter! I know, it was really short, but it's just the prologue. Please review, I could use some writing tips. Who am I kidding, I desperately need them, don't I? Well anyway, farewell my readers. On to the next chapter**

 **ShyBean, out. :P**


	2. A new start-- or maybe not

**Finally starting the actual story! YES! I'm _deeply_ sorry I made my few followers wait so long for an update, but here we go! You already have some background information about some characters. So with that, let's get on with the story. Before I forget, and I'm only gonna say this once:**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

 **EXCEPT FOR HAILEY!**

* * *

 **At the Haddock Mansion . . .**

"Hiccup, Hailey, how many times must we go over this?" said Stoick Haddock, Scott's older brother, and the parent of Hiccup and Hailey Haddock. "If you're not going to BHS, you're not going to any other school. You'll be home-schooled."

Hiccup did not agree to this. "Dad, please reconsider. We don't want to stay here forever. We _can't_ stay here forever."

Hiccup's twin, Hailey, felt the same. "We just want to go to a _normal_ school, make friends like _normal_ people, and live a _normal_ life."

But Stoick was not convinced. "You have a normal life. The normal life of a celebrity." **(A/N: What Stoick means by that is that Hiccup and Hailey often get involved in the modeling business, like Adrien)**

 _'Okay, I completely missed your point.'_ thought Hailey

"And you can make friends at BHS. What about your cousin and his friends," said Stoick, oblivious of his children's feelings. "You can hang out with them."

" _Sure,_ " said Hailey, sarcastically. "Snotlout and the Thorston twins, _friends_ with _us_. Just kill me now and let me end my suffering."

Hiccup elbowed Hailey and then spoke, not looking at his sister's glare. "What she meant to say, is that Snotlout can be a little . . . too . . . " Hiccup tried to look for the right words.

Hailey beat him to it. "Arrogant, stuck-up, self-absorbed, cocky?" Hiccup just gave her an annoyed look. "What? I'm just stating the facts."

Stoick was unconvinced. "I'm not changing my mind. You two don't want to be home-schooled, fine. You'll go to BHS. Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided," said Hiccup.

"Not much of a deal when only one person agrees." mutter Hailey.

" _Deal?_ " said Stoick, louder than before, and not really a question.

The Haddock twins were defeated. "Deal."

"Okay," said Stoick, still completely oblivious of the twins' thoughts. "Good talk."

Once he left, the twins had a quiet conversation. Hailey was not pleased with the outcome. "Yeah right. 'Good talk,' he says. Good talk? ' _Good talk?!'_ It's obviously clear who's smarter when it comes to vocabulary. Not me!- but not him either!"

Hiccup chuckled. He wasn't pleased either about what happened, but he wasn't Hailey. He didn't make a big deal of everything. At least not always. "Are we actually going to BHS?"

"*shakes head* I am not going to a fancy school filled with stuck-ups," said Hailey.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing?" asked Hiccup. His twin was smart, he just wouldn't admit it and told her otherwise. He really wished he was wrong. He didn't want to go to BHS. They've been able to get out of situations like this before, why should this be any different.

"I have no idea, honestly," said Hailey, realizing the situation. They were on an _island_ , for Thor's sake! The only school on Berk was BHS, and that was the place they were trying to avoid. The only other school they could go to was called Françoise Dupont High School on the mainland in Paris. They didn't have a boat, and they couldn't tell their father. They were stuck. But the Haddocks were known to be stubborn, they didn't know when to quit. "But we'll find a way, we always do."

Hiccup tried to smile, but he was having doubts. And so was Hailey. They have never actually gone against their father's word. But there's a first time for everything, right?

They got a few school supplies they thought they would need, and placed them in a backpack they had been saving for school. They were hoping they'd be able to convince their father to let them go to a public school. It didn't go exactly as planned, as you can tell.

Once they got outside, they saw their father talking to someone. It was Gobber, about the Haddock twins' only friend. And their chauffeur. He was standing next to a black _Mercedes-Benz Maybach Exelero!_

'Really, dad?' thought the Haddock twins. Their father's idea of a good first impression was letting everyone think they were just another pair of self-centered teens, by arriving in a $8 million car. They mentally face-palmed themselves.

"Oi! Morning, Hiccup! Morning, Hailey! So you finally decided to go BHS. Facing your fears head-on, I'm so proud of you!" said Gobber **(A/N: I can't write using Gobber's accent, just pretend he's talking like he normally does)**. Stoick obviously didn't tell him the whole story.

"What?" asked Hailey, clueless of what was happening. Hiccup reminded her by stepping on her foot. Hailey winced but quickly hid her pain. "Right, BHS. _So_ excited."

"Must've been a hard decision for you," said Gobber, opening the door for the Haddock twins.

'You have no idea.' thought the twins, getting in the car. They were secretly and slowly regretting their decision.

"Good luck," said Stoick, closing the door for them.

"'Good luck,'" mocked Hailey, once the car started down the driveway. "More like 'good riddance.'"

Gobber felt pity for the twins. So he tried to help them, in his own . . . "unique" way. "Don't take it to heart kids. It's his job to be tough on everyone-"

"We're not everyone!" yelled the twins, a little too quickly, and loud. They quickly apologized, feeling guilty. "Sorry." Gobber was a kind-hearted person and forgave them. They didn't normally raise their voices at anyone, especially Gobber, who was like a second father to them.

"It doesn't matter anyway," sighed Hiccup. "That guy is impossible to please."

"He just doesn't want to appear to be playing favorites," said Gobber. Hailey knew it wasn't that, at least not entirely. "He's covered in that department, believe me."

"If we didn't live in the same house as him, we probably wouldn't even know he's our father," said Hiccup. Hailey nodded in agreement.

"Have you told him that?" asked Gobber.

"Of course not," said Hiccup.

"We barely even make eye contact," said Hailey. "And when we do, it's always this disappointed scowl, like he's been cheated, or someone skimmed on the meat in his sandwich."

She tried to remember the last time she, Hiccup, and their father spent time together. She couldn't remember a single father-daughter or father-son moment, and that was sad. That, or she just had a really bad memory.

Hiccup chuckled, remembering something he told Hailey once. He cleared his throat, preparing for his famous imitation of Stoick. "Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offsprings! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. A girl with extra guts and glory on the side. These here, these are talking fishbones!"

Gobber chuckled at Hiccup's humor. "No, no, you're thinking about this all wrong."

"He's right. _You're_ the fishbone, I'm a _twig_ ," said Hailey like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course not. Well, maybe," said Gobber, earning 2 glares. He quickly continued. "It's not so much what you two look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

The twins were not amused.

"Thank you, for summing that up," said Hiccup.

"*sarcastic clap* Great pep talk," said Hailey. "That definitely lifted our spirits."

They have been driving for 10-13 minutes now. The car stopped at a red traffic light. Once it turned green, Gobber made a turn to the . . . right?

"Hey, Gobber," called Hailey. "You do know that BHS was to the left?"

"Of course," said Gobber, not turning the car around.

Hiccup was confused. " _Okay?_ "

Hailey was growing frustrated. She hated when Gobber kept things from them. She then noticed they were going to . . . the docks?

She and Hiccup soon realized this. They remembered the path down to the docks, where they use to spend most of their childhood. Near the docks at the beach or a cove in the forest. Point was, they practically knew the path like the back of their hand.

"Gobber, why are we here?" asked Hiccup.

Said person had parked the car. He turned in his seat to face the twins. "Hiccup, Hailey, I've known you two since you were babies. I know when you two are lying."

"I don't know what-" started Hailey, but she got cut off.

"Admit it, Hailey, you and Hiccup never agreed to go to BHS," said Gobber.

The twins were shocked. Gobber knew. They weren't sure how to react. All that came out were stutters. "H-h-how d-did you . . ."

"It seemed strange that you two wanted to go to BHS all of a sudden," said Gobber.

Then a new question arose. Gobber knew, would he tell their father?

"Are you going to tell our father?" asked Hiccup.

"Of course not. I don't have to tell him _everything_ ," said Gobber with a wink. "In fact, I'll take you to the school in the mainland myself."

The twins' hearts leaped with joy. Hailey was overjoyed. "Thankyouthankyouthankyousomuch!"

"You have no idea how much this means to us!" said Hiccup, thrilled to know Gobber would help them.

Gobber smiled. He knew how much the twins wanted to go to a public school. But Stoick always forbade it. He said the world was too "dangerous." Okay, he may have a reason now, with all the recent Akuma attacks in Paris, but Gobber would be there to look after them.

Hiccup and Hailey had other reasons why they wanted to go to a public school. They wanted to go to a public school because most of the students at BHS were mostly . . . stuck-up, arrogant, self-centered . . . you get the idea. Everything there was like a popularity contest. People there aren't actual friends. The usual reason was because of people's money or popularity status. If you're friends with a celebrity, you moved up in the social ranks. But once that "friendship" was over, no one would even remember you. A sad life. Hiccup and Hailey already had enough of that.

They also wanted to go to a public school because they wanted to experience what it felt like to be normal. They wanted to experience . . . what their mother had experienced when she was their age.

Their mother wasn't a rich person, a celebrity, or anyone with high authority. No, she was just like every other person in Paris. Until she married Stoick. But then . . .

. . . then . . .

. . . she was murdered.

About 15 years ago.

It was unclear why or how. Or by who? Or even _if_ she was murdered.

Stoick was accused of her murder, but because no evidence was found, literally nothing, he was set free.

But that has been forgotten. Only a few people know. Stoick, Scott, Gobber, Hiccup, and Hailey.

But Valka Haddock never wanted her children to live a spoiled life. It was a miracle that didn't happen. She also wanted her children to go to a public school.

Hiccup and Hailey were not just doing this for themselves. They were doing it for their mother.

They each had something their mother left for them. Hiccup and Hailey both had pieces of a pendant with some old Berkian writing that no one understood anymore. There was one more piece missing, they tried to ask their father, Gobber, Google (yes, they were desperate), but nothing came up.

It was the closest thing they had from their mother, and one day they hoped to find the missing piece of the pendant. But until then, they just had to wait.

* * *

 _ **At Françoise Dupont High School . . .**_

Snotlout was still flirting with Astrid, who was nearly past her boiling point.

"For the last time," Astrid yelled at Snotlout. "I don't like you and I never will! Get that through your thick skull!" And with that, she stormed off to her newly made friends, Marinette and Alya.

Apparently Snotlout didn't get the message. "Don't worry babe! It takes time to like all this!"

Astrid felt sick. She wondered why Snotlout was so . . . like _Snotlout_. It annoyed her. Once she sat down on a bench next to her friends, she placed her face in her hands, groaning.

Marinette looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

Astrid looked up and gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine, nothing I'm not used to. I just wish Snotlout would leave me alone, and understand that I'm not interested in him."

Alya placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder. "It's okay, girl. We've dealt with people like Snotlout. We've got your back."

Astrid smiled feeling slightly better. Today was a new day. And there was absolutely nothing and no one that could possibly-

"What's going on?" Marinette asked as a bunch of students piled around the school entrance.

"Hey, Marinette." A male voice spoke up from behind them. It was a certain someone with blonde hair and green eyes. "Do you know what's going on over there?"

Marinette jumped back. "A-Adrien?! H-hi! Um . . . it's . . . we . . . "

To end Marinette's suffering, Alya quickly jumped in the conversation. "Actually, we were just about to go over and find out. Why don't you come with?"

Marinette silently thanked Alya. Adrien just smiled, oblivious to Marinette's behavior. "Okay then."

The 4 teens walked to the front of the school with the rest of the crowd. A certain blonde came up to them. "Adrien! Did you hear about the new students?" asked Chloe.

"New students?" asked Marinette.

Sabrina, because she's always with Chloe, spoke. "Apparently, they are twins who often work as models," she said while checking something on her phone. "It says here that they are coming to this school because of some construction issues at Berk High School."

"'Berk High School?' Isn't that the school you used to go to, Astrid?" asked Marinette.

"It is. But I thought everyone from that school already transferred to this school?" said Astrid.

"Maybe these kids didn't go to that school. You said they were the children of a celebrity, they could've been home-schooled," said Adrien.

"Well, the only kids that were home-school were . . . oh no," said Astrid.

"Hey, Astrid! What's with all the commotion?" asked Ruffnut, one of the Thorston twins.

"Is there a fire? Because that would be cool!" said the other Thorston twin, Tuffnut.

"No, there isn't a fire-" started Astrid.

"Dang it, we missed the fire?" asked Ruffnut.

"What? No. There was never a fire." said Alya.

"Oh, well that still sucks," said Tuffnut.

Suddenly a wave of cheers and shouts erupted. A black _Mercedes-Benz Maybach Exelero_ pulled over next to the school. Most of the students (except for Adrien, Chloe, and the people who already knew these kids) got worried. What if these kids were like Chloe? Or maybe they were nice like Adrien?

When the car pulled up, Snotlout, the Thorston twins, and Astrid groaned. They recognized the car. Fishlegs, he was a little excited, though he wouldn't say it out loud due to fear of getting bullied.

Chloe just saw this as another chance to gain a celebrity's attention so she could rise from her social status.

Then the car door swung open. And out stepped the Haddock twins! A lot of the girls were screaming and being fangirls, and some of the boys were being fanboys as well.

A lot of people surrounded the twins, asking for autographs. Hiccup and Hailey were a little surprised but saw it coming and both took out pens from their school bags.

"Wait a minute, I've seen them somewhere before," said Marinette. She began searching on her phone. "Of course! Their father was in a partnership with Gabriel Agreste. Henry, Hailey, and Adrien had to model a new style of clothes together."

"Wait, Henry and Hailey?" asked Adrien, peeking over Marinette's shoulder. "As in Henry and Hailey _Haddock_?"

"In the flesh!"

Marinette, Alya, Adrien, Sabrina, and Chloe all turned to who spoke, while the BHS transfers tried to stay hidden.

It was Hailey who had spoken. "Hey, Adrien. Hey, Chloe. It's been a long time."

"Hailey! I remember you now!" said Chloe.

"Hey. Where's your brother?" asked Adrien.

"He got stuck signing autographs." Then Hailey turned to Alya, Marinette, and Sabrina. "Hi, I'm Hailey. Hailey Haddock."

"I'm Marinette."

"Alya."

"Sabrina."

Hiccup came running to them. "Sorry I'm late. Fangirls. Gotta love them." he said. "Hey, I'm Henry Haddock. But you can call me Hiccup."

"'Hiccup?'" asked Alya, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a nickname a . . . _friend_ . . . gave me. It stuck so, why not?" Hiccup explained.

"So, how come you're transferring to Françoise Dupont High now?" asked Adrien.

"Our father wouldn't let us come to this school. Either we were home-schooled or we went BHS." explained Hiccup.

"So, your dad finally let you come here?" asked Alya.

"Nope! A friend of ours knew we didn't want to go to BHS, so he helped us get here," said Hailey.

"Okay, what did I miss . . . oh . . ."

They all looked at the source of the voice. Snotlout Jorgenson. Looking directly at Hiccup and Hailey.

 _'Oh come on!'_ thought the Haddock twins.

Hailey scanned the crowd for any signs of other BHS transfers that she knew. She spotted the Thorston twins, Fishlegs, and Astrid Hofferson. Hailey frowned.

She didn't think _they_ would be _here_. The whole point of not going to BHS was to avoid them. And now they're here. _'Suddenly I wish I stayed in Berk.'_ thought Hailey.

And once Hiccup saw what Hailey was looking at, he thought the same thing.

"Well . . ." started Hiccup. Hailey had the same worried look like her brother.

"No going back now."


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**I'm still alive!**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating at all these last few . . . months? Years? I've been really busy with stuff. For those few followers I still have, I appreciate your understanding and I hope to make it up to you, someday. I promise I will update soon, but not within the next few . . . months, most likely. I've got writer's block and can't come up with anything creative.**

 **I have an idea! I'd like to hear from the fans what they'd like to see happen. That might give me some inspiration to continue. I'd really love to hear all your thoughts and opinions.**

 **'Til next time!**

 **ShyBean, out! :P**


End file.
